


Pirates of the Dustidian.

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:04:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: It's Captain! Tai Yang! The name all Amazons fear! The legendary pirate king who raided their islands bedded their woman and stole their gold and dust! The legendary captain of the Death's Jesters Pirate crew was a legend! Until he vanished!? Now it is up to his crew Jaune Arc, a captured Amazon Male, Qrow Branwen a run away from their Isle, Sun Wukong a thief made cook and their Chief medic Lie Ren to find their missing captain and find out what happened to him! All the while avoiding becoming house husbands slash breeding stock for the VERY pent up Amazon of Mistral Isle!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idea from Tumblr! Expect a lot of smut and a lot of plot! If you like RWBY Femdom on more guys than Just Jaune!? This might be the fic for you!

Fire filled his face as the sound of burning wood and creaking concrete filled the air. There was a loud thud! Of boots crunching wood along with a loud low feminine moan filled the air as a woman with long black hair laid flat on her face. Her body face down in the broken shattered rug of the palace chamber. A smile split the man's face as he wiped his sleeves, fixing his black hat with dual crossbones onto his head.

 

The man grinned at the downed woman dressed in all red. Her seven-foot body badly bruises, her face smashed into the floor as the woman impossibly muscled body shook as it fell into unconscious the man gained a feral smirk as she slammed his feet together and gave her a salute. Nodding to the downed Amazon warrior as he grinned ear to ear. 

 

"And you will forever know this as the day you _almost!_ Bound Captain Tai Yang Xiao-Long!" The man said taking a hefty sack of gold over his shoulder as he smirked, the battle with Raven had gone better this time. Tai only needed ten minutes to knock her out instead of twelve.

As the pirate captain of the Vesperia took the stolen gold the raid was going well for all intents and purposes. The crew of the Vesperia the Death's Jester pirate troupe. Tai Yang was currently doing what he did best raiding the island continent of Mistral home to the famous and deadly Amazons! Tai burst down the hallway spring full force his large sack of gold bouncing up and down, his free hand scooping up every rare coin and valuable items he could find. Stuffing his pockets with them as he burst down the long ornate hallway.

 

His inner pirate cried in pain as all the wealth! He was leaving behind flash by him! He could make a killing if he just got half! Of the hallways treasure he could retire early and live out his life fat and happy on a beach in vacuo as a lord! Not that he would do that now. Tai was born to be a pirate! Life on the seas was a life for him! Not some comfy life waiting for death!

 

He needed action! Danger! Loot! As the pirate sprinted he kicked! Down a massive double door hoping Qrow was having as good as luck as him and-

 

 _'Hewo?_ " A small impossibly weak voice said as Tai paused, he was in a nursery? If he guessed a place for Amazon's to care for their young as he looked down a small boy? A real _boy_ , not a woman stood in a large white diaper, he was maybe one and a half? Two at the most with blonde hair and blue eyes with a small collar on his neck saying _Jaune Arc._

 

"Hey, there little fella! What are you doing all alone?" Tai asked walking over to the rare male Amazon child looking down at him as the boy smiled. 

 

"I'm waiting for my sister Sopron! She said she was going to see a bad man. Are you that bad man?" The boy asked as Tai grinned.

 

"What? Me? I'm not a bad guy I'm a _great_ one!"

"Really? You are a good guy mister?"  

"Jaune you don't look like you belong here, why don't you come with me?"

"With you? Where are we going?"

"We are going on an adventure!" Tai said as Jaune's eyes lit up.

_"We are!?"_

"We sure are kid now come on! Let's get the hell out of here!" Tai said scooping up the small male Amazon carrying him like he was the most precious treasure he was and running out of the Amazon palace as he kidnapped the Amazon royalty along with his many gold coins and ran back to his ship where Qrow was already waiting, cursing for him to hurry the fuck up! Before they both loaded their stolen gold and dust aboard and sailed off into the sun...

* * *

 

 

"Ok! That makes twenty-six, twenty-seven, twenty-eight... thirty! Damn, that is a lot of gold you know?" A tall boy with gold hair and blue eyes said as he counted a stack of stolen loot. Stuffing it into a bag as a prehensile monkey tail picked up another sack of gold as a monkey faunus grinned. It was another good haul for Sun! He snuck into the Gold temple of the Amazons knocked out the one guard and was now well on his way to making out like a bandit! 

"You Amazons sure do know how to horde! I mean damn you have a whole temple dedicated to gold!? That's amazing!" Sun said arms spread out as he looked at his tied up captive. Amber eyes glared death at him as he smiled.

 

'Ah, what's work _kitty cat?_ You mad at me?"  Sun asked stalking over to the bound up faunus Amazon. The cat ears of his fellow faunus flickered in irritation as she growled. Biting into the thick ropes in her mouth as she shook.

 

"You can bite all you want a kitty! But those ropes will hold fast! Amazon tested!" Sun said as she growled the cat faunus beauty biting into her ropes. She was impossibly built!

Sune wolf whistled even his own impressive abs maintained  by over a decade on the hard seas paled in comparison to her. This faunus her legs thicker than small trees, her biceps, biceps had _triceps_ that were bigger than his own head she was over seven damn feet and she looked like she could rip a man in two! Good thing he got the drop on her and that _fat_ ass.

 

"Dear god, what do you eat?"

"It's _goddess_ male! Don't you dare talk like that in this temple you heretic!" The faunus bit through her ropes as Sun sighed, taking his nunchucks and _WHAP!_

"Aie!" He smacked her globular ass with his nunchucks watching it shake and shudder.

"AH! What are you doing?!"

"Did anyone ever tell you that you have a great ass?"

_"Male!"_

_Whap!_ Sun spanked her again making her moan?

"Oh? Kitty is a masochist?"

"I will end you!"

"Yeah, yeah see you later _babe!"_

"Put that gold back!"

"No way! Peace!"

"This is not over male! When If in you I'm going to chain you to my bed! I'm going to _break_ your dick! You will be a house husband for the rest of your life! You will never leave my bed you hear me?!"

"I hear you but I ain't stopping," Sun said leaving his tied up captive behind as she screamed.

 _"MALE!"_  Blake screamed as she was left bound and trussed up as Sun left her. __

* * *

 

 _"Please._ Stop resisting."  A clam irritated voice said as Ren dodged a lazy hammer strike. The medic of the Jesters besting the hammer amazon as she collapsed. She fell forward unable to stand as she glared daggers at Ren. 

"How! How are you so fast!?" The ginger Amazon demanded her legs giving out as Ren sighed. 

"I train," Ren said as Nora? Collapsed her limbs falling limp his paralyzing palm strike neutralizing her as she collapsed.

_"Goodbye."_

"You will be mine!"

"I think not," Ren said as he left Nora to groan and went back to his ship.

* * *

"Will you give it a rest!?" Jaune shouted as he ducked and kicked the small for an Amazon with silver eyes away. He pushed her back knocking her away as he sighed.

"No way! I want to meet my dad!" The redheaded short Amazon or short for a _Amazon_ who was two inches taller than him at six foot three said. Her short red skirt showing off her insanely muscled legs as she rolled a massive scythe in her hands. The two fought right on the border of the shore Jaune dressed in a ragtag bunch of leather and fabric battling the Amazon who was oddly weak? This silver eyed Amazon was not a very strong one. Jaune had been able to overpower her several times so far.  And she was just _weak?_

 

"Give me my father!" The Amazon yelled surging forward as Jaune sighed, easily sidestepping her attack. Avoiding her scythe and clubbing the back of her head with his pistol. Ruby crumpled like a sack of bricks the Amazon literally falling off the cliff and down onto his ship as Jaune groaned. This kid would not let him rest! He did not want to murder her but at this rate? 

 

"Oh come on! Now I need to get her off my ship!" Jaune said shaking his head as-

 _"Captain!_ We have to go!" Sun yelled him and Ren running from the isle the cook and medic running up to him both with heavy sacks of gold and dust over their shoulders.

"Did you get a good haul?"

"Sure did!"

"I have the dust."

"Where is Qrow?!"

"He went to the moon temple! He will be back now come on!" Sun yelled as he and Ren jumped on the ship. As Jaune groaned the three jumped on the ship and set sail. The Vesperia set sail as the smoking ruins of the Amazon isle left them in the distance. The ships cannons fired! Times fuses went off as cannon shells blasted against the island sending more structures tumbling down as the crew made a clean get away. 

As Jaune smiled-

 

"Boss! We got a _live_ one!"

"Oh, fucking hell," Jaune said turning as Sun pointed a pistol to the back of the Amazon girls skull.

"Should I kill her?"

"No! Not now wait for Qrow to-

 _CAW!_ A Caw was heard as several thick sacks of loot slammed onto the deck as Qrow slammed back in human form. As Qrow got appeared shaking of some ice particles?  The man groaned as he looked up to Jaune.

"First mate Qrow reporting for duty."

"Good! Now guard her we got to get the hell out of here!" Jaune said as the ship set sail leaving the island behind as the Jesters left...

Now in case, you did not know the Death Jesters were pirates. They made their living robbing, stealing and well-being pirates! Well, mercenary was the technical term. They robbed gold and dust! The most precious substance on all of Remnant!

 

Dust was used in all kinds of things! Form weaponry, to medicine to even food! The problem was it only grew on the Amazon isle of Mistral and the locals did not trade it. Meaning that the world had needs of getting it through alternative means.

Mainly they stole it, now while stealing was not a good thing normally one they were pirates two when stealing form warmongering terrorist that literally exist to pillage and rape most people do not lend them much sympathy, in fact, they were employed by almost every nation in the world!

The _Death's Jesters_ had work contracts with about every major power in the world and they were even paid to only! Attack Amazons and other pirates of less than honorable mentions, yes the death raiders were pirates with a code and-

 

 _"Boss!_ I got the grub for the prisoner!" Sun said popping out from the hatch of the Vesperia. The monkey faunus holding up a sizzling pan of meat and vegetables.

 

"Thanks. I'll take it to her." Jaune said taking the dish as Sun bowed.

"Ok then! Back to making dinner for the boys! Todays is seafood!"

"Just like every other day," Jaune said as Sun vanished back into the ships hull as he turned to see Ren checking one of the many cannons lined up on the ship.

 

"Today _it_ needs its special feeding.' Ren said not looking up from the cannons, as the ships Apothecary, Ren was responsible for maintaining the cres health and the weaponry of the ship. Not that Ren knew how to really maintain the guns he just was the best one to do it.

"Ren the it has a name. Her name is _Ruby."_ Jaune said as Ren shrugged his cool magenta eyes not showing a hint of emotion as usual.

 

"Does _it_ matter what it wants us to call it? It is just going to eat our food and take our supplies."

"Ren please try to be nice.'

"I still think we should kill her!" Sun shouted from under the deck as I groaned.

"We are not going to kill her!"

"I think Sun has a point."

_"Thanks!"_

"No one is killing Ruby!"

"They have a point _kid!_ "

"That's captain to you!" Jaune shouted to Qrow who was busy waking up from a hangover in the crow's nest. The drunk second mate of Jaune rolled his red eyes as he yawned loudly.

"We should put a bullet in her head and toss her overboard captain, that's your first mate's talking."

"We are going to drop her off at her island during the next raid and that's that!" Jaune yelled as Ren and Qrow sighed.

"Fine."

"You are the boss.'

"Damn right, Tai left me in charge and until we find him I am the boss now get back to work!" Jaune shouted as he walked away from the going past the long wooden deck of the ship that shook and swayed. It was a perfect day to sail as Jaune walked into the lower hold of the ship. The two-story structure at the back had twin dors connected to a ladder. The top half was his room the bottom Ruby's.

 

"Ruby! I'm coming in!" Jaune said opening the door where the Amazon was tied up. Silver eyes flashed up as Ruby looked to him. She was tide to a long metal post with several strands of heavy rope. She was tied by her ankles and one wrist and looked at Jaune like he was a gift from Oum himself.

 

"Jaune!" Ruby said as he closed the door bringing her, the meal.

"Here's your lunch. Enjoy I had Sun put in extra work for you.' Jaune said as Ruby nodded. Leaping to her meal tearing into it with her bare hands.

"It's so good!" Ruby said wolfing down her food as Jaune sighed.

The Amazon captive of his was like a massive child literally. She was six three and had the naivety of a child! She was not the mean warhungry Amazon Jaune had come to know and kill every now and then.

She was more of a happy go lucky serial rapist. If that made sense.

 

Ruby liked to do three things, work on weapons, eat and fuck. And today was the day for the latter. Ruby liked all Amazons would naturally live forever. She was immortal to age so long as she was on her island but! If taken off the island she needed male essence to stay alive.

She _ate_ cum, she needs cum to live and without it, she would die. And since none of the other pirates would man up it was up to Jaune to feed her.

"Thanks for the meal!"

"You are welcome-

"Can-

"Yes, Ruby, today is that day," Jaune said walking up to her taking out a pistol and pointing it at her face.

"Take this slow, if you try to get out I kill you.' He was blunt he did not want to kill Ruby buy he did not want her to break free either. Her weapon was in the brig the strange Amazonian metal did not cut flesh but stole spirit.

 

She would hit you with it you would lose all energy then she would rape you into unconsciousness just like every other Amazon. Friendly or not Jaune needed to remind himself she was a rapist at heart and not to be underestimated.

"Can I take it?" Ruby asked with the biggest puppy eyes Jaune had ever seen.

"Fine, go nuts."

"Yay!" Ruby said as Jaune walked over pistol held out feeling like shit having a gun to a girls head while she was going to give him head as he undid his pants.

"Yummy!" Ruby said as a full nine inches of cock sprung out to meet her. She licked her lips one before slamming her mouth on Jaune's cock making him moan.

 

"Oh fuck!" Jaune hissed as Ruby's mouth sealed over his cock, the Amazon like all her kind was insanely skilled at sex! She bobbed her head up and down his cock with inhuman speed, her hot tight mouth wrapped around his cock and pulled. Jaune whimpered as the wet tight walls of Ruby mouth undulated around his dick as Ruby began to _hum._

 

Her vibrations ran up and down his shaft, as he let out a low whisper, jolts of electric pleasure filled the air along with the hot wet glurking sound of a woman inhaling a cock.

"Oh fuck me!" Jaune hissed as Ruby snaked her head up and down his cock Ruby wasted no time like she always did she attacked his cock her head bobbing up and down her free hand fondling his balls, cupping them and massaging them. Her thin fingers pressed into his balls making him moan.

 

"Ruby!" Jaune cried as the Amazon smirked she had full control of this situation and Jaune knew it, the harsh wet guttural sounds of Ruby slurping down Jaune's cock as she bobbed her head.

 

Ruby was not the best Amazon with magic, hell she was one of the worst! Glurk! Glurk! Ruby took Jaune's cock to the back of her throat, running her teeth lightly over its length before slamming her mouth back gagging on his cock and lightly biting his fat mushroom tip.

Jaune cried out his pistol falling go the floor as Ruby smirked. Ruby had been training Jaune for the past three weeks. He had gone from her stalwart captor to her future mate. Jaune was a toy to her will and she was using him as she saw fit.

 

"Oh fuck! Ruby!" Jaune said as Ruby gagged on his cock she felt his cock tense as she moved her mouth up and down. The boy moaned his balls that and his breaths became harsh and ragged. He began to whimper as his dick pulsed tensed and fired.

 

"Ruby!" Jaune cried as he came Ruby's mouth acted like a vacuum seal, her natural sex magic kicking in as she drained him. Her mouth forcing out every last drop of Jaune's cum at once, her body shone silver as she smirked. What Jaune did not know and neither did his crew was that every time she drank cum Ruby got stronger.

 

She fed on male cum and got stronger every feeding time. She could easily snap the ropes on her body rape Jaune into subservience and beat down the crew of the Vesperia when they slept but she did not.

 

As Ruby _slurped_ Jaune's cock taking his thick hot baby batter into her gut Ruby needed this crew. Her father Tai Yang was the former captain of the ship. After being captured she learned that he was missing. Ruby needed to find him but he was not on her island.

 

The only way to travel the world was with a ship and the Amazons did not have that. The men did and so Ruby played nice. As the last of Jaune's cum left his cock Ruby wanted nothing more than to fuck Jaune senseless! PIn him down ran rape him till he was a knocked out mewling mess and she was knocked up with their kid! To put his mouth on her cunt to his lips and train him as her own personal  chair!

 

But that would cum later. For now? Ruby was simply the good prisoner, soon she would work her way out of prison to crew mate and then? Well, then she would find her dad find out what he was like and bring him home whether he wanted to come back to her home or not.

 

 _"Mistress please,"_ Jaune begged as Ruby let go of his dick with a wet plotp, giving in five quick hard pumping making his legs go weak.

"Mistress please what?"

 

"Please! Mercy!" Ruby did not want to give Jaune mercy she wanted to drain him. It was an affront to her pride as an Amazon that he had any! Of her cum left in his balls but needs cum as they must. Jaune was the captain for now and a damned good one. She would breed him later but for now?"

 

"Captain? Is everything ok in there?"

"Answer him, love," Ruby said plating a rough kiss on his balls as Jaune mewled.

"I'm fine Ren! Everything is ok!"

"As you say, captain, we are coming onto the Vale mainland soon. Will you bring it with us?"

"Yes!" Jaune said as Ruby bit his balls lightly saying that she wanted to see the outside world.

"Ruby will be coming with us!"

"Very well then," Ren said as he walked away.

"Mistress that was close"!

"I know it was love but I thank you for your cooperation. We will have a large and happy family together but until then? Tell me everything about the world before leaving again. I need my information but the captain needs his crewnow get out there my  _big_ strong man and take us to this city! I want to see the outside world and then I'm going to fuck you into a  _wall."_ Ruby saik licking her lips as Jaune whimpered...

 


	2. RAID

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby sees her first taste of battle! The Fang attack the ship! Ruby fights back! And she learns more of her new friends no longer a captive as the Death's Jesters set sail!

"Do you _think_ you did it?" Sun asked the captain as Jaune sighed.

"I _know_ I did, Sun don't sweat it."

"Does she still think you are submitting to her? Is she still buying it?" Ren said as he looked up at his captain who had come back from  _feeding_ the prisoner Jaune gave a smirk to his chef as he cracked his hands.

"Yeah, she still thinks that she is dominating me. I don't know how she can't tell I'm part Amazon."

"You are a _male,_ maybe she is used to dominating all other men that she simply has no way to react when a male is dominant or even when he is trying to fool her. Perhaps she has no idea that a man can fool her?" Ren offered to look up at his leader the Apothecary of the crew had long since finished his rounds and was now up with the men, wanting some social time to relax. Ren was dressed in light chirurgeon robes that were colored milk pale and a loose fitting pair of grey pants along with a thick pair of black combat boots that were the staple of the Death's Jesters.

In fact, Sun was the only one to not wear pants or shoes. Preferring bare feet a half cut pair of pants that exposed his tanned, toned legs.Jaune let this dress code slight slip. Sun was the chef and rarely saw combat, hell even Jaune was not the most efficiently dressed.After taking the position of captain no matter how reluctant he was Jaune raided Tai's old close and donned his old clothes.Rare fabrics from all across the world gave Jaune a bright color scheme. With a light brown duster on several matted old shirts all lined with protective metal, a thick pair of pants boots and a large capita hat. He needed the hat all pirates needed a hat.

"Qrow!"

"Capitan!" The lookout said already half drunk leaning out of his look out on the crows nest. Jaune could smell the rum from all the way down the pole and shook his head.

"How do the seas look?"

"Calm as dead man's chest, and smooth like my wife's ass." Qrow drawled as Jaune sighed rolling his eyes. Qrow was more open about his attraction to his so-called wife. The Amazon called Winter and Qrow had a somewhat rocky lifestyle one you knew how Qrow got his clothes you would be hard pressed to not see it as rocky.

 

 _THUD!_ Qrow jumped down from the lookout the taller man groaned he reeked of hard liquor and bad decisions.

"Do you ever _not_ drink?" Ren asked rolling his eyes as Qrow flashed him a toothy grin. The man wobbled for a moment as his legs fought to keep him upright his excellent black pants clung expertly to his legs, giving him the perfect amount of maneuverability and comfort. His loose white shirt was literally diamond coated, enchanted by ice dust making it impossibly difficult to penetrate with knives, fire guns or just about anything that was trying to kill him.  Just another _gift_ that Qrow had taken from his wife.

"Do you? Captain!"

"Qrow.'

"The sea is as clear as the bottom of my jug and the sky is bluer than the rest of the crew's balls." Qrow slurred as the other crewmates rolled their eyes at him. Sun and ren well used to their lookouts dunk rambling ignored him for the most part as Sun got a jibe in on him.

'You know I kind of want the guy looking out for danger to be _sober_ enough to see it coming."

"Oh run off! I'm the best lookout ever!"

'Qrow. Sun. Enough let's get back to work people we got a lot of sea to cover before we can get back to Vale. I think we will skip stopping in Tortuga though."

"What?! But the women!" Sun said already moaning the loss of wenches.

"I have so much gold to use!"

"I know Sun, but we can get you whores in Vale."

"They are so expensive! And they don't do half the things the Tortuga wenches will!"

"Learn to live with it Sun, now come on I want us in Vale by the end of the day." jaune said as the ship's crew began to get to work the sails were, and the _Vesperia_ set sail.

* * *

 

 

As the days passed Jaune had to care for Ruby more, he was honestly tired of it, he wondered if the pint-sized amazon really thought she was in charge or just how in the seven hell was she buying his act?

 

 _Smack! Slurp! Glop!_ Ruby bobbed her head up and down Jaune's cock the small for an Amazon who was still half a head taller than him worked his cock like a trained cock sucker which she technically was?

 

Jaune groaned as her hot wet mouth enveloped his cock taking it to the back of her small throat. Jaune grunted  in pleasure as he felt his dick tip, tap the back of Ruby's mouth the young woman was able to deep throat his cock with the skill and efficiency of her species making Jaune's toes curl in his shoes.

 

 _Smack! Slurp!_ Suck! Ruby sucke dhis cock like her life depended on it and it a weird way she did. If she did not take his cum she would  _literally_ die and so she was doing her damndest to make him cum faster. Her hot  _tight_ mouth inhaled his cock, her head  _pumped_ up and down his cock making sure to swallow his dick to the back of her hot tight throat. As she  _gagged_ on his cock a firm smirk fell over her face as she let Jaune's cock free form her mouth with a wet  _plop!_  

"You like that? You like it mistress sucks _her_ cock?" Ruby asked her silver eyes smirking with a confidence so arrogant and overwhelming Jaune fought the urge to snicker. Ruby  _though_ she had him under her thumb but really? He had  _full_ control and if him  _acting_ got her thin  _inhuman_ mouth back on his cock who was Jaune to say anything? 

 

"Yes! Yes, mistress! I _love_ it!"  Jaune had to fight to keep his eyes steady the urge to roll them so firmly, even if he could not overpower this Amazon she was still an Amazon after all he needed to keep up the submissive image that he had worked up.

 

"Good boy! You are so weak!"

_If you think._

"I'm going to drain you!"

_If you do not, you will literally die._

"That's it! Cum! Cum for you mistress!" Ruby said as she felt Jaunes balls pules his dick throbbed as he felt his toes curl.

 

 _"Mistress!_ " He said as he fired long goopy lines of cm hit the back of Ruby throat making her gulp them down greedily, Ruby inhaled his cock loving how she was able to drain her lover and-

 _BANG!_ The ship shuddered to make both Amazon and half Amazon fall to the floor.

 

"The fuck was that?!" Jaune hissed as another bang! Rocked the boat making the entire cabin shift, books fell off the walls Ruby yelped as she hit her head the chains holding her to the floor yanked down on her causing her to gasp.

"Jaune!? What's going on?!"

"The hell if I know! _Sun!"_

 _"Capitan!_ It's the _White Fang!_ We got an ambush!"

"Ambush!? Fuck me! Ok, Ruby stay here!" Jaune said pulling up his pants forcing his dick back into them cum still leaking out from it as he picked up his pistol and sword the sounds of gunfire and breaking wood filled the air as-

 _"Wait!"_ Ruby shouted panic evident in her voice, she did not know who or what the White Fang was but an ambush was never a good thing!

"Jaune?! Are you going out there!?" Ruby asked as-

 

 _BANG!_ A melon-sized hole blew open in the door narrow avoiding taking Jaune's head off his shoulders. Jaune hissed as he drew his sword and kicked down the door.

 

"I have to!"

"But if you die who will show me to my dad!?"

"Don't worry Red! I don't die so easy!" Jaune said smiling as he dove out of the door.

"Jaune?! NO! You _r mistress_ orders you to stay! Jaune!? JAUNE!" Ruby yelled as her mate ran out into the whirlwind of gunfire, cures and human screaming.

"Hey! Jaune!? Jaune?! Don't leave me here!" Ruby said yanking at her chains her manacles stretched and groaned but held firm in place.  She pulled her massive muscles bulged but the metal held fast her power not strong enough to budge.

 

"Come on! I need to get out!" Ruby yelled pulling on the metal the metal creaked and groaned as she pulled it. _Bang!_ The ship shook as Ruby hear more bullets the strange metal balls men shot at one another and her own people. Ruby whimpered she did not like the sound of gunfire, it hurt her ears. It sounds sharp and unnatural it made her want to cower and cover her ears as she pulled with all her might.

 

"Come on!" Ruby yelled putting her feet on the ground pulling with all her might as she yanked on the metal it creaked and groaned nothing seemed to change as bullets fire and screamed ran out as-

 

 _Bam!_ A massive force rocked the ship as it fell thud! Ruby gasped her weapon _Crescent Rose_ fell in front of her, the customize scythe the gift, or the birth rite of her priestess status fell.

"My baby! I knew I could count on you!" Ruby yelled taking her scythe the long scythe was folded up when she was captured, but Ruby held fast clicking its lever making it sprung out! The weapon spun out its length now doubled as she smirked.

 

"Now or never!" Ruby said as she swung her blade down, fisht! The metal cut like soft bread. Her enchanted weapon cutting into the metal like it was jelly. Ruby gut her chains off in one smooth motion freeing herself as she took a deep breath.

 

"Ok! I got to do this. Jaune! I'm coming! Don't worry your mistress will save you!"   Ruby said as she kicked down the door instantly she regretted the action. The world was full of smoke, and fire gunshots rang out, and flames cooked her skin, Ruby wince she was an acolyte of the earth temple and like her mother she _hated_ wildfires, they burned the land and consumed everything they touched. Ruby winced wiping her eyes as-

_"Dammit!"_

A voice yelled as two figures came crashing down one a large muscled man in dingy grey coats, with bullhorns the other a monkey faunus with yellow hair the one that had raided her home! Sun? Was his name he crashed the taller man to the ground before drawing a knife and stabbing him in the back of the skull. Ruby wanted to wretch, she had never killed a living thing in her whole life!

She had never even seen a person get killed!  The man's head blew open like a ripe _melon_. Ruby gagged her body twinged, she felt the life taken like a string cut. She felt her heartbeat and freeze, the sudden _void_ in her chest was like someone had taken a literal hole out of her. Ruby felt tears in her eyes as-

 " _HEY! Amazon_! Behind you!" T male yelled as Ruby saw a shadow out of the corner of her eye. A taller thin man with a pair of antlers came at her. Ruby swung her blade hitting him in this arm. Unlike a _man's_ weapon, an Amazon's did not cut flesh. It simply sapped strength from its opponents.

"What the _hell!?_ Bitch! What did you do!?" The man snarled as Ruby stepped back a man had yelled!? Yelled at her!? Not only that he cursed!?

_"Step back!"_

"Fuck off!" He snarled as Ruby swung to his chest, stabbing him in his chest. He fell like a sack of bricks his spirit drained from him as-

"Don't move." Ruby felt the barrel of a pistol on the back of her head.

_"Sun?"_

"That's my name you."

"I-

 _"One._ Give me one reason not to blow your brains out." Sun hissed pressing his gun to her head as Ruby ground her teeth.

"I can help you!"

"You are a prisoner.'

"I can fight!"

"You can betray."

"I need you, and you need some help!"

"You are a rapist and an abuser. Tell me why I should not just shoot?"

"I'm on your side!"

"You are not."

"Please! I can help! Just let me!" Ruby begged as Sun grimaced fire was everywhere people were screaming, and dying Ruby felt hot tears run down her face as she cried.

"Sun! Please! Let me help!" Ruby screamed her eyes flashed, she forced what little magic she could be used out to soothe Sun. The male froze he let some of his anger fall as he ground his teeth.

"I don't know."

"I do!"

"Well, I do not!"

"You can stand here and threaten me! Or we can fight together! Make a choice!" Ruby yelled as Sun growled taking the gun from her head as he shook his head.

"Dammit! I know I am going to regret his but ok! Don't make me regret this Red!" Sun said taking his gun from her head as Ruby nodded turning her eyes to the grimacing faunus, his face had a long scar down it as he put his gun up. A bloodstained sword on his hand and as a smear of soot on his face.

 _"Don't_ make me regret this."

 

"I won't! And it's Ruby! _Not_ Red!" Ruby said blurring off jumping through flames and shouts. She moved like water, flowing down a side of rocks. She hacked and slashed she went for joints and ligaments taking men down before they could be further harmed.

 

The loss of life was wreaking havoc on her, Ruby let hot tears leave her face as she fought. She hated this! She hated the fact that life was being lost blood spilled for no reason-

"Watch out!" A rough gravelly voice yelled as a blur of black came in as a man appeared blocking the hit of another faunus that Ruby had somehow not seen sneaking up on her.

"Magic!?" Ruby balked she felt it, this man had magic!? He was-

 

"I know you," Ruby said as she felt it. This man was familiar she felt a pulse of wild energy. She felt a rough wild and jagged pulse of power flow from the man. His hair was the color of midnight, and his eyes were the same color of fresh blood. He had a snarl on his face and a feral look in his mouth-

 

"Aunt Raven?" Ruby asked as she felt her aunt's aura in his body. This man was her uncle. He was her family!

"Uncle!" Ruby said as the man paused letting the man he blocked fall through his weapon a  large scythe reared up before-

 

 _"NO!"_ Ruby yelled as the man crushed the spine of the man killing his enemy in a second, Ruby felt like she had been broken. Her chest heaved in as she felt more tears in her face. The death blow hit her like a tidal wave of fear and dread. She wanted to shout, to scream and to yell at this!

This was _madness!_ Life! Life was _precious!_ It was the  _single_ most important thing in the world! But now!? Life was being lost! Blood was everywhere blood was on the deck, and a dead man was in front of her again!

 

 _"Red?_ You ok? You look like hell." The man drawled his scythe an odd darker version of her own flickered out as Ruby balked.

"You! You are my _uncle!"_

"What? I _am?_ I don't look like you kid." The man said a small smile on his lips as-

"You! You look like my Aunt Raven!"

"Did you say _, Rae?_ Holy hell are you Summer's kid?"

"Yes! That's me!"

"Well you are _not_ my niece, but you are close enough!" Qrow said laughing loudly flexing his impressive muscles the result of Amazon blood in him as he sighed.

 

"Ok then kid! Do you think you got what it takes to fight with a Branwen? Let's see what you got!" Qrow said as jumped into a trio of faunus trying to move some kind of large black barrel? On wheels as-

"AH!" Ruby cried as something massive hit her side she went flying skittering on the deck her ribs felt like they were crushed.

 

As she looked up a massive man with a large saw looking weapon loomed over her.

"Look what we have here? Is that an Amazon? What are you doing so far from home little _girl?"_ The man hissed his face behind a mask as Ruby glared.

"Male! Stand down and you will not- Ruby dodged the sword hit as the man struck his speed belated his size as he slashed forward.

"Hey! Male if you stand down you will not be harmed!" Ruby said using her most authoritarian voice as the man laughed. It was a hard guttural sound as he shook his head.

 

"I'm not one of your _slaves_ Amazon! I don't bow to a master!" He yelled striking down as Ruby blocked by gasped! So strong! She thought as she felt her legs buckle.

 

The man almost knocked her blade to the floor as she fell back. A strong kick to her gut sent her flying back as she crashed into the floor. She yelped in pain as the man towered over her.

"End of the line _girlie, I_ hope your goddess is there-

 

 _"Ruby!_ " Jaune yelled as  Ruby hear her mates voice ring out as-

 _"CATCH!"_ Ruby felt the shadow as she felt her hands latch out, a spark! Of knowledge filled her brain as she gripped something long and hard in a moment Ruby aimed as she pulled a trigger bang! Ruby's gun blew open the man's skull. His head popped like a grape as she shot him _dead._

 

Ruby felt a pulse in her something snapped! She killed! She killed another human! HEr connection to the earth goddess was fractured in a moment! She felt her body pulse as she gripped her gun.

 

She felt pain, horror, disgust well in her gut as well as purpose? Holding the gun felt good. It felt natural like she was born to do it. Like this gun was meant to be hers.

 

"Captain! They are leaving!" Sun yelled as Jaune gagged, storming up to Ruby as he barreled forward, her mals face was covered in soot, his captain outfit was covered in blood and dust. He had a cut on his arm, and his black captain hat was off center on his head.

"Come on Ruby! Let's clean up this mess-

"NO! _Male_ as your mistress I command-

"And as your Captain! I order you to help! Now pick up your scythe and help!" Jaune barked as Ruby eeped picking up her blade as she followed Jaune into the fray as the cleaned up their ship...

* * *

 

"You! You can break my spell!?" Ruby looked ready to cry. The Amazon now _honorary_ ship member was literally balling on her seat. A plate of steam vegetable in front of her as Jaune sighed.

"Yes, Ruby I can ignore your powers."

"But! But! I!"

"You are an Amazon."

"And you are a male!"

"Ruby. I'm Amazon _royalty._ I was kidnapped as a child by your father to be a pirate." Jaune deadpanned the crackling fire of the ships fire pit illuminated the night. Ruby looked like she was going to faint.

"You!? You are the _prince?!"_

"That's me."

"This is where you have been all this time?!"

"More or less."

"Your family is looking for you! They are worried sick!"

"They will have to worry a bit longer cause I am not going back home," Jaune said taking a bite out of a fish platter the captain sat surrounded by his men and the once prisoner now guest, the day was over the Fang were either let go or pushed into the briny deep. Ruby was huddled with them around a small fire on the deck as they shared food.

 

"So Jaune is a prince?"

"That is _captain_ Sun."

"It's fine Ren."

"If you say so captain but what are we going to do about her? Can we just keep her?"

"I don't see why not,  I always wanted a pet!"

"A _pet!?"_

"Sun she is not our pet. You saved a life back there Ruby, for that we can not take you back home. The defenses are too raised, but we will get you close. I'll give you a rowboat to get back ok?"

"NO! I don't want to go home!"

"Then what do you want?" Jaune asked a curious look in his cobalt eyes as Ruby gulped.

"I want to find my dad. He was your captain." Ruby felt the mood shift as Jaune paused the men put down their food and fixed Ruby with a grim look.

"Look, girl, I don't know who you think you are, but Tai is our captain."

"He's my dad! I have been looking for him for years Sun! I need to know where he is!"

"Calm down. All of you, Ruby what do you plan to do when you find your dad?"

"I... I don't know... I want to ask him where he's been? And give him a hug..."  Ruby said a look of dear longing appeared on her face as Jaune frowned. He shook his head knowing that the answer Ruby was saying was not one most likely to happen.

"Ruby what if he is dead?"

"Don't say that! He's fine! I know he is!"

"Ruby..."

"I know he's fine! I know he is! He beat my mom and Raven! He's the strongest man ever!"

"Ruby... we have been looking for him for years."

"Y-years?"

"Yes years. We have been looking for him, fighting pirates, armies, monsters. Ruby, he might be dead."

"He must have left a clue!"

"He did kid, he left a damn map!"

"He did!? But wait... if he left a map why do you not know where he is!? Are you looking for him!?"

"We are, Ruby he was our captain but the map..."

"The map is in Amazonian Ruby... only Qrow can read it and-

"My Amazon is a bit rusty ok! I just got a bit of a pick me up when I visited my wife."

"Winter?! She talks about you! How did you meet her?"

"Oh shit! Tell her Qrow!"

"It is an amusing anecdote."

"Hell, I need a good laugh!"

"What's so funny?"

"Oh Qrow, mind telling our new friend how you met your wife?" Jaune asked flashing Qrow a shit eating grin as Qrow sighed.

"Fine! Fine! Ok here's the story..."   __

* * *

_"Husband?_ Why am I standing in a corner with my eyes closed?" Winter asked the high priestess of the moon temple was wondering what kind of game her husband was playing with her having her stand in the far corner of the room.

 

"Oh don't worry honey! I'm just making sure that I have all that I need to properly care for you!" Qrow said the rough, strong voice of her husband mate and the love of her life said as Winter smiled.

 

"As you say, dear, I eagerly look forward to your completion so we can consummate our marriage. Your clothes are not what I can have my male wear. And may I say I look forward to breaking in our bed later on." Winter said in what she thought was a sultry voice as Qrow paused.

 

Looking at the shapely body of his wife, Winter? That was her name? Qrow had not known what to expect when he was on the run. He was trying to escape an Amazon patrol during their raid and now? Now he jumped into the nearest hiding spot crashing into a tall window and landing in an oddly blue building where a but naked Amazon with an impossibly beautiful figure was waiting.

 

Now unlike every other Amazon who would have just raped him and broken him in Winter paused blushed and giggled? She offered her hand called him her husband and began to discuss their wedding arrangements.

 

And after Qrow spent a good five minutes looking at her perfect body, her skin looked like little moonshine her eyes the color of pure diamonds. Her breasts were easily double D cups and had not a bit of sag, she had perfect pink nipples and a snoot pristine pair of pink lower lips that she showed proudly.

"Um, baby! Where is all the _gold?"_

"In the cabinets!"

"And the _diamonds?"_

"In the drawer under the bed, there are even more diamonds in the left and right rooms."

"Thank you!" Qrow said shoving everything worthy of value into a massive sack! This Amazon thought he was counting their valuables and was oddly submissive?

 

She seemed to believe that the first man she saw was destined to be her husband and Qrow was able to slowly make his way through the room stealing everything that was not nailed to the ground and was worth a damn shoving into a sack as-

 

"Love as much as I appreciate this game when can we move onto the more passionate of acts? I know I might sound a bit needy, but I want to experience bliss with my husband! I have been saving my purity for you, and I know you have done the same." Winter said she knew her lover was a virgin or very, close. She smelled the purity on him and-

 

"Oh, soon baby! Now is there anything else of value?"

"Besides you my love no. So when will we get to the bed? I know you might be scared, but I assure you I know spells to refill you vitality and sooth  your bruised pelvis." WInter cooed breathing harshly as Qrow sighed.

 

"Soon! Baby count to one hundred then turn around, and we can start our relationship!"

"Amazing! So I will count! _One! Two! Three..."_ Winter began as Qrow quickly took whatever was left and slinked out an open wide taking one last long look at Witners _fat_ inviting ass thinking just for a moment! That may a life with her would not be that bad, before he realized that he had a job to do.

"Raven tried to arrange my marriage before none of that! Off we go!" Qrow said sneaking out the window pilfered goods in arms as Winter counted.

"Ninety-nine! One hundred! My love, I am ready to begin our coitus!" Winter said smiling ear to ear as-

"Love?" Winter asked as she saw her room her tempe barren. It had been stripped everything of value was taken the gold the diamonds the pearls, the silverware and even the bronze lining of her bed posts were missing as-

 _"My love?"_ Winter asked as she wondered where her love had gone to...

* * *

 

"And then I left."

"You what!? Winter said you were playing a long game of hide and seek!" Ruby said tears falling from her eyes as she cried laughing out loud as the whole crew laughed as Qrow sighed.

"She gave me this enchanted shirt that blocks almost anything before I left but besides that? Well, I don't mind her, but if she wants to claim me she has to leave her first, fuck me into the ground break my will and drag me back to make me a house husband _herself!_ You hear me _, Winter_! You want _this_ house husband? The I  _want_ you to come and take, me by _force!"_ Qrow said as-

"FUCK!" The man hissed as his arm flashed blue, a blue rose appeared on him as-

"The hell is that?"

"What's on my arm!? _Captain!?"_

"I don't know!"

"I do!" Ruby said as all four eyes fell on the Amazon as she began to swat.

"And?! What's on my arm!?"

"Well! You have a mark! You all do actually..." Ruby said as she pointed to all of the men as they paused looks of worry on their faces as they froze.

"We have a  mark?"

"The hell is that?"

"Explain."

 _"WEll!_ IT's like this! When an Amazon chooses their mate, they _mark_ them!"

"What does that mean Ruby," Ren said using her name for the first time his magenta eyes locked on her as she gulped.

 

"Well! It means that we choose you as a mate! I make it so that we will always! Know where you are! We can track you anywhere on Remnant!"

"What!? You can track us?!"

"Wait! It's not that bad Jaune! Just because we can track you does not mean we can catch you! We don't leave our island really, and even if we know where you are we can't force you back! But we can listen to you talk."

"What?!" Qrow seemed to lose the limited color in his face as Ruby nodded.

"Yeah! If you say something and end your sentence with the name of your mistress she will be called to hear your words or feel them to an extent. We will know what you said basically."

"I... so Winter just..."

"She heard you ask for her to leave her temple something she will almost never do, track you down _rape_ you until she's pregnant then drag you back to the temple to break your will into the perfect submissive house husband _yes,_ " Ruby said blinking twice as-

"And you said _nothing?!"_ Qrow had  _never_ wanted to strangle a child before. 

"You _seemed_ like you knew what you were talking about-

"I don't believe this! So Winter is not, right?  You said yourself that she never leaves her castle right!"

"Normally no, but her husband just asked her to came and teach him the error of his ways. Amazons are _notorious_ for fulfilling their lovers wishes."

"Oh fuck me."

"Who marked me?" Sun asked genuinely confused as Rubyglaredat him before she saw a yellow black mark appear as she fell back gasping.

_"Blake?!"_

"You say that like it is bad... it's not bad... right?" Sun asked a worried look on his face as his prehensile tail slouched.

"Ummm... do you like being _bound drained_ and _spanked_ for long hours at a time with little to  _not_ concern to your consent?"

"Not really!"

"Then yes."

"Oh, fucking hell."

"And me?"

"Oh! You have _Nora!"_

"And she is?"

"She likes to break legs!"

 _"Wonderful."_ Ren drawled as Jaune sighed.  

"And me?"

"You... you have three."

"Fuck me who?"

"Well, two... you had two arranged marriages as a child one to Coco, one to Pyr."

"Who?"

"Our two _strongest_ warriors have both claimed you."

"That's two who is number three?"

_"Me..."_

"You? How? When?"

"When you let me..."

"Oh dear god why me?"

"I like you! I think you have _cute_ _eyes_!"

"See! I told you she was a bad idea!"

"Calm down Ren, Ruby this makes things complicated."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that if you know where I am, you know how we fight you know a bit too much for us to just let you go."

"What does that mean?"

"You have two choices. One I kill you right now." Jaune said drawing a pistol as Ruby almost fainted.

"And the other?!"

"You join us."

"What!?"

"You can't be serious!"

"Eh, she's my nice I say yes!"

"I'll join!"

"Captain I must protest!"

"Ren she fought with us before she killed Ruby if you are willing to forsake your oaths to your kind then you may sail with us."

"I do. I forsake all oaths to the land of Mistral. I am a pirate?" Ruby asked fearing for her life as-

"Then let me be the first to welcome you to the crew!" Jaune said raising a glass of grog as a cheer was heard...

* * *

 

 _"SO GOOD!_ WHAT IS THIS!?" Ruby asked stuffing her mouth with a brown item that bleeds orange liquid.

"That is a pasty Ruby they are common in Vale," Jaune said as he and Ruby walked side by side, the young Amazon was lost in the sighs.

"Who's that?! Where are we?! That building is so tall! Where are we going?!"

"In that order? I don't know,  we are in Vale, yes that Building is tall. It is Beacon home of mercenaries, and that is where we are going." Jaune said as Ruby looked on in awe.

"What are we doing there?"

"There we meet our old buddy Ozpin."

"Ozpin?"

"He's a good guy he is also the one who is currently _paying_ us."

  



	3. Meet a Parent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune and Ruby meet Ozpin, who hires the crew to kill some Fang while Ruby meet's Jaune's other mother and get's into a bit of a spat with her over what being a mother really is...

"Jaune? Back so soon?" Ozpin asked the mayor of Vale smiled as he looked up to his favorite bounty hunter mercenary. Jaune walked into his office with his usual attire, his hair a mess covered in dust, foot, and other debris. He wore a pair of tattered leathers and an open blazer showing off his well-muscled chest.  As Ozpin smiled, Jaune waved him off his waist shaking as his pistol clinked in his belt.

"It was not an easy raid boss but! We did get to steal some dust, so I think that you will be happy about that." Jaune said as Ozpin grinned.

"Good now that-

He froze Ozpin's eyes drifted to the woman behind Jaune, a tall woman with silver eyes walked in behind him. She had a massive pastry in her mouth her face twisted in a blissful grin as she gulped down her treat. 

"So good!" The woman said slurping down her honey packed muffin as Ozpin smiled.

"Oh? And who is this? You have a new friend?" Ozpin asked smiling genuinely as Jaune sighed. 

"You could call her a friend; we met her on our last raid."

"Oh? Is she a castaway? Did she run away from home?" 

"Not exactly... we kind of took her from hers by accident."

"You kidnapped her!?" Ozpin asked his eyes going wide as saucers as Jaune groaned shaking his head as he felt the headache coming on. 

 

"No, I did not kidnap her sir, she is from the island," Jaune saw Ozpin's jaw drop, the man looked like he had seen a ghost as his jaw flew down so fast it might have hit the floor. 

 

"I... she...  _ what _ ?" Ozpin asked looking at Ruby as if she was the key to immortality. 

"Yup. Ruby is one of the Amazons."

"Um hi! My name is Ruby! Ruby Rose! Who are you?" The young amazon asked blinking curiously trying to hide behind Jaune a strange gesture a taller person trying to hide a smaller one. 

 

"I... you are from the island!?"

"I was born there, yes."

"What are you doing off!? Did you betray your own? Are you interested in helping our financial ventures!"

"I would never betray my own! I am here to look for my father! He left the island years ago, and I am here to find him!" Ruby said standing a bit taller as Jaune rolled his eyes. 

 

"Yes, she is a new part of our crew."

"She joined you willingly!?"

"They almost begged me to join!"

"We took her prisoner, and she helped us in a pirate fight. She took place on our crew after that." Jaune said as Ruby blushed her cheeks turning the color of her red outfit, her cloak pulled up tight as she flushed.

 

"Jaune! Don't say that!" Ruby whined as Jaune rolled his eyes.

"Besides that, the mission was a success we have the duts, and we got out alive, we did get attacked by Fang on the way back, but we dealt with them."

"Oh? The Fang so close to Vale? I'll have to ass James to deal with that." Ozpin said as Jaune nodded.

 

"Is he still kicking? I thought the loss of his arm would have put him down." Jaune asked wondering how that man could even move let alone fight and lead. 

"Loss of an arm? The curse took everything from his arm to the legs, how he's walking is a miracle."

"Is it? I don't think death himself could bring him down."

"I agree he is far too stubborn to let something as minor as his own death slow him down, I can see him talking down the reaper himself now that I think about it," Ozin said grinning before turning to Ruby.

 

"Ruby, you said you wish to find your father?"

"I do! That's why I am here!" 

"Besides getting captured that is.' Jaune muttered as Ruby stomped on his foot making him yelp.

 

_ "Ow!" _ Jaune hissed as Ruby stuck her tongue out at him making him roll his eyes. 

"Well, what if I told you that I can do something to help you?" Ozpin asked as Ruby pause.

"Help me? How?"  Ruby said as Jaune sighed.

 

"Ruby don't ask Ozpin for help; it _never_ ends in your favor."

"Hush Jaune, I am more than willing to help her, your father what was his name?"

"Tai Yang Xiao-long!"

"Tai!? Jaune surely she does not mean-

"She does; our old captain is her dad."

"The one who rescued you?"

"Kidnapped!"

"The one and the same."

"He kidnapped you Jaune! He took you from your home as a baby!"  Ruby said her eyes once again wide as saucers. Jaune and Oz gave her a confused look shrugging their shoulders. 

"He is her dad it looks like, and it seems that she along with her mom and others us included wanting to know what the hell happened to him." 

"Hey! Don't act like what I said didn't' matter! He kidnapped you Jaune! You!"

"Me?" Ozpin asked bemused it was not often that anyone yelled at him and he found it refreshing. 

 

"Yes! Why did you let this happen? Jaune was kidnapped! Why did you not tell the _Den mother!_ " Ruby shouted as Jaune and Ozpin froze both looking the other in the eye with a confused look.

"The _who?"_ Ozpin and Jaune asked as Ruby pouted.

 

"The _Den Mother!_ The woman in charge of male affairs! Who else do you go to when a man has a problem! She should have given him back!"

"Ruby... there is no _Dem Mother_ on the outside.' Ozpin said as Ruby froze, her eyes shooting open as her hands flew up to her mouth. 

 

"What?! Who else will fix your laws? Or keep order?"

"The constabulary?" Ozpin asked not sure what this Amazon was asking she seemed angry? 

"I mean! Who is in charge of you!"

"Of me?"

"Yes! Let me talk to your superior! What is her name?" Ruby asked looking around making Ozpin stare and Jaune who shrugged. 

 

"Ruby... there is no one in charge of me."

"What? Come on Ozpin I know that the outside is different but who is in charge?"

"Ruby. He _is_ in charge; he runs this island." Jaune said as Ruby gagged her eyes widening to the point of saucers.

 

"What? They let a male run the island?!"

"I mean... I was elected." Ozpin said defending himself as Ruby began to hyperventilate.

"They voted you in!? What is wrong with these people!? Was there no women running!? Did you cheat?" 

"I did not such thing!"

"Well let's not go _too_ far with that," Jaune said coughing once and glaring at Oz who rolled his eyes in protest.  

"I won my election fairly, and I take my job _very_ seriously Ruby. If you want help finding your father you will need to go through me and yes, I am a male I hope that you will not find that to be... an issue?"

"I... no... I can do that..." Ruby said the disappointment plain in her voice as she rubbed her foot on the ground, making a small circle in the red carpeted floor. 

 

"Anyways, I brought your dust now for payment?"

"Oh, of course, the required deal," Ozpin said reaching under his desk procuring a large brown sack that jingled. 

 

"Two hundred gold pieces. As per our agreement."

"Thank you very much, I will give my compliments to the crew," Jaune said taking the money grinning as he finally got paid. 

 

"Jaune?"

"Money Ruby now come on let's get some lunch."

"I. Ok! By Ozpin!"

"Goodbye Ruby, come back later, and we will discuss how to find your father..." Ozpin said as Jaune and her walked out of the office overlooking the port as they nodded once and left.

\------

"AH! This is so good!" Ruby said as Jaune smiled Ruby was finally learning about the joy of meat. Apparently Ruby was of a special Amazon sub-sect that did not eat meat. And well steak is good. Very good if Ruby's lust filled look was anything to go by.

 

"Why is meat so good!?" Ruby asked tears falling from her face her mouth stuffed with a mass of ribs, tearing into a rack of ribs as she devoured her meal.  Ruby tore apart her meat like it was going to run away her teeth tearing bloody chunks from her plate as Ruby inhaled her meat. 

 

Jaune smiled the noise of the bar filled their ears; the two were sitting alone the crew of the Vesperia was on shore leave and for now? Jaune could relax-

 

"Jaune! What's that!?"

"Mead-

"What's mead?" 

"Try it and find out," Jaune said smirking as Ruby took the jug pushing it down her mouth swallowing the frothing liquid as Jaune grinned. 

 

Jaune really should have learned not to play pranks on others, especially Amazons who had never had a drop of liquor in their entire life and had the tolerance of a child with thin blood.   Ruby had shown that she could not take her liquor and-

 

"Jaune!" Ruby said literally picking Jaune up, the young woman might have looked somewhat frail and weak but when she wanted to? And with a bit of drunken persuasion tossed him on a bed clear across a room as she hurled him!  

 

"Ruby!?" Jaune gagged his body hitting the bed that he had rented for Ruby and him. He thought that the Amazon would eat drink and knock out not eat drink and get... aroused.  Ruby's silver eyes became lidded with a  **thick** layer of pure lust. She licked her lips her massive bulging muscles that outshone even Jaune who yelped and flexed under her clothes, as she licked her lips pouncing on Jaune clearing the room with one jump! 

 

Landing on the bed pinning him down as Jaune gulped. 

 

"Ruby you can get off now!" Jaune said pushing up Ruby's arms pinned his her strength was somehow superior to his own. Even if Jaune was an Amazon male, he was only part. 

 

He was a male from a strong Amazon family royalty, and while he was stronger than about any male he knew besides Qrow he was decisively weaker than an Amazon and in grappling rang? Ruby was the  _ clear  _ superior. 

 

"Ruby how about we just get off the bed and- 

"Whoa!" Jaune gulped Ruby took his cock in her mouth yanking down his pants swallowing his near foot of cock in one smooth motion. Jaune grunted his fingers gripping the sheets of the bed as Ruby began to inhale his cock. 

 

While Jaune was immune to some of her charms, he was still a man, and when a warm wet mouth was placed on his cock, he could only do so much.  Jaune moaned his dick felt like it was melting Ruby's mouth small wet and tiny wrapped around his cock taking it to the back of her mouth his dick disappearing down her gullet, making a massive bulge appear in her very throat!

Jaune whimpered her thin, lithe tongue swirling on his cock as she bobbed her head up and down, making sure to take her tongue and slather it up and down his cock. 

 

Making small intricate gestures on his dick, Jaune knew that she was trying to mark him. 

To make his cock her own property, he could feel the magic from her mouth getting forcibly shoved into his thick dick. Jaune grunted he knew that her magic would have no effect-

It should have no effect. Tai was always a bit fast and loose with the Amazon magic information he ran away too fast to learn to know about them and- 

 

"AH!" Jaune hissed his dick started the throbbing Ruby's relentless bobbing of her head up and down his cock. Her hot tiny mouth wrapping his cock in a diamond breaking constrictor-like grip. Jaune groaned his dick began to pulse his ball tightened as he felt his first orgasm coming as he held out his hands. 

 

"Ruby!" Jaune yelled his hands shooting out gripping Ruby's head pushing it up and down his cock treating like his own personal cock holster as he finally had enough!

 

"Cumming!" Jaune yelled as his dick burst; his cock fired lines after line of thick virulent cum right down Ruby's mouth! Ruby devoured the in her case life-giving liquids. The sustenance of Amazon's fried into her gullet, Ruby's mouth showed several massive masse's pushed down her tiny throat as she gulped him down with a messy slurp! Ruby's silver eyes locked onto him taking his cock out of her mouth before delivering a sloppy kiss to his dick's tip making sure to give a wet Vacuo kiss to his top making him shudder. 

 

"Did you like?" Ruby asked with a knowing smirk licking her lips as Jaune gulped. 

"Hey now! Ruby, I know that you want to get to know me-

"No. I want to fuck and claim you." Ruby hissed taking off her skirt Jaune whimpered he knew it was possible to overpower her, but she was drunk stronger than him for the time and honestly? It was simpler to let Ruby just have her way for the moment.  He rolled her eyes as Ruby took her dripping pink cunt her lips flowing out dripping onto Jaune's dick as she growled. 

 

"Let mama take care of you." Ruby hissed before dropping her cunt down onto Jaune's cock making him slept as his dick was devoured. Jaune groaned his dick crushed by Ruby's cock as she began to moan.  

"Jaune!" Ruby yelled her cunt torn open by the near foot of cock as she whimpered, she loved it! She loved the feeling of-

 

"I just lost my virginity!" Ruby said her eyes sparkling she did it! Ruby Rose just lost her virginity before,  _ any _ of her friends!

 

"Take that Yang! And Weiss! I knew I could do this!" Ruby said her eyes rolling to the back of her head her waist smacking down onto Jaune's hips as he grunted.  "Fuck! Well if I told you it was my first time-

 

"It is!? We got to take each other first!?" Ruby said her eyes shining so bright Jaune was almost blinded her cunt doubled its already constricting hold on his cock as Jaune grunted. His body covered in sweat as he whimpered. 

 

"Fuck! I guess so!" 

"That is perfect!" Ruby said yanking her self up Jaune gripped his bed sheets Ruby's sex fought tooth and nail to keep his dick lodged in its deepest parts before she slammed her hips down with the force of a punch from Qrow as Jaune yelped out!  

 

"Ruby! That's a  bit ah!" Jaune said as Ruby lost her mind! Her eyes rolled into the back of her head her hips slammed up and down creating a cacophony of wet smacking flesh of flesh! Her hips crashed up and down slamming down onto him her hips crashing into him like a hurricane!

"AH! Ruby! Too rough!" Jaune said as Ruby's cunt swallowed his cock crushing it pulling it deeper and deeper into her sopping cunt hid dick tip brushing her womb as- 

 

"Jaune!" Ruby yelled her cunt doubled it's already impossible tightness as Jaune lost the fight. 

"Ruby!" Jaune came! His dick blasted deep into Ruby fertile womb! His cock burst into Ruby's cunt his thick seed fired deeply into her womb making her moan out loud, her body shaking like it was being rocked by a bolt of lighting. Her mouth fell open in a long wide O shape as her body glistened with thick layers of sweat.

 

"I love you." Ruby slurred out as Jaune paused, the feeling of his dick being milked, Ruby's tight hot small pussy sucking out every last drop of his thick virulent seed painting her womb white. 

"R-Ruby? Did you say, love?" Jaune asked wincing his body shaking the feeling of his first time still washing over her, his eyes taking in every last aspect of his lover's nake form, firm pink mountain tops thick compacted bulging muscles liked coils springs and-

 

"Ruby? Your eyes..." Jaune said as Ruby's eyes changed. They shifted they began stretched out and elongated. Her eyes still kept a silver outline, but the pupils changed. They become long heart-shaped!? Ruby's pupils became literal hearts in her face as Jaune let out a small whimper.

"Ruby? Ruby, you feeling ok there? You look a bit off-

 

"Mate," Ruby said licking her lips she ground her hips making Jaune groaned as she sloshed her spunk filled sex onto his dick Jaune groaned in pleasure as he gulped.

"Ruby? Be gentle?" He asked as she pressed her lips to his body twisting his nipples making him shudder as Ruby was anything  _ but.  _

_ \----- _

 

Ruby did not let Jaune go easy she attacked him for the next three hours, leaving Jaune with a sore pelvis a limp in his step and a growing fear that he just might have become a father in the short span of a few hours. 

 

That and the fact that she marked my cock... Jaune groaned as he walked through the crowded market place Ruby marked his cock by accident making her symbol stand on it. 

 

"I did not mean that..." 

"I know that you did not Ruby," Jaune said Ruby blushing hiding behind him as they moved in the crowded area. Ruby was blushing looked down as Jaune rolled his own head. 

 

"It's fine, Ruby I know that you didn't mean it." Jaune winced his pelvis felt like it was going to crack. He let out a low whimper as his bruised pelvis protested his walking.  

 

"I! Do you need me to help?" Ruby asked falling into his side wrapping her fingers around him. Jaune groaned ignoring the smirks that were leveled his way as the two traveled to the Coffee house. 

 

"No Ruby I'm fine but thanks..." 

"I'm sorry... I don't know what came over me! I won't do it again!" 

"Don't worry Ruby, it's ok, just warn me next time and remind me never to give you mead without bringing my sword."

"Hey! I'm not that bad..."

"You almost broke my back."

"I! I'm sorry."

"It's ok to let's just find out woman."

"Who are we looking for?" 

"An old friend of mine."

"What's her name?"

"Glynda Goodwitch. But just call her ma'am." Jaune said as he led Ruby into a lard cozy wooden building... 

 

"Jaune. So glad to see you alive and well." A tall woman that Ruby initially thought was an Amazon said. This Glynda Goodwitch was a tall woman who struck an imposing figure. Dressed in tight white clothes, a sharp tom that constricted a chest that put hers to same, a pair of strange metal objects around her eyes her hair blonde like Yang' and tied in a bun and her lower half covered in a black leather skirt-

"Ah, you did not think I would have died yet did you?" Jaune asked taking a sip of a mug of mead as Glynda rolled her emerald eyes that looked oddly like Pyrrha's.

"You have a tendency for biting off more than you can chew. You will forgive me for being worried." Glynda said taking a sip from a small cup of tea. 

 

"Thanks, mom," Jaune said rolling his eyes as Glynda sighed.

"I am not your mother, Jaune."

"You sure act like it."

"Someone has to act like a mother to you! It's not like you have an example-

"He does! He has a mom!" Ruby suddenly blurted out caused Jaune and Glynda to turn to her making Ruby blush.

 

"Ah... the Amazon... guest of yours?"

"That's one way to describe her. Ruby, Glynda, Glynda Ruby."

"Hello..." Ruby squeaked as Glynda narrowed her eyes like Pyrrha did whenever Yang talked or when her mom was angry at her wife or mate. 

 

"Greetings... it is not often that I meet an Amazon. From what I hear you are quite the formidable warriors."

"We are! We are some of the strongest women-

 

"But you are captured by a male? Tell me Ruby is Jaune strong or are you weak?"   Glynda asked her gaze piercing her emerald eyes cut into Ruby's core as she whimpered. 

"I! I'm not weak!"

"Really? I've heard Amazon's are the most powerful warrior's in all of Remnant. Yet you are now captured by a lowly according to you male? Tell me what does that say of you?"

"Easy there, Glynda. Don't scare her."

"Oh, I think I have a right to chastise the woman who took my son's in all but blood's virginity! Did you even take a Latchberry!?"

"A what?"

"Dear gods! A Latchberry child!"

"What's that!?"

"A berry that will keep you from getting pregnant!" Glynda hissed as Ruby gasped her face losing all color as she gulped.

 

"I! How!? Why!?"

"Why what child? What has gotten you into a tizzy?" 

"Glynda don't be mean. Ruby is new to this place; you need to take it easy on her."

"What!? She took your first time! What if she is pregnant!? What if she has a child who will take care of that child!? Will, you bring it to a raid on the Amazons!? Who will feed care and clothe it!?" 

I was thinking you?"

_ "JAUNE ARC!  _ I raised you from a child! I changed your diapers! Do not think that I will simply do that for your own child! You need to be more cautious! Take some  _ Vlooien _ to prevent a damn pregnancy!"  

 

"What! _? Prevent _ a child from being born!? Why would you do that!? There are so few of us to prevent a birth would be an affront!' Ruby's words left her mouth as Glynda and Jaune paused both sharing a look as-

 

"Well I'm going to get mead... you two don't kill each other ok?" Jaune asked standing up as-

"You don't like me do you?" Ruby asked as Glynda pinched the roof of her nose and shook her head. The thick smell of ground coffee filling the air along with the sounds of muted distant laughter as Glynda groaned. 

 

"It is not as simple as like or dislike Ruby. You are someone who has until recently been an enemy of my son in law or well he is my son. I practically raised him as a child."

"He has a mother."

"What was that?"

"He  _ has  _ a mother; you know who gave birth to him?"

"Of course I know that Ruby, I know how humans are born."

"Her name is Juniper. She's the leader of the island."

"She is?" Glynda asked her eyes widening in curiosity one of the first non-hostile looks she had given Ruby in their brief meeting.

 

"Yes she is... she is our leader with here mate and seven daughters, and one son."

"I... I see..."

"She cries for him you know? She speaks of it often wondering what happened to  _ her _ son, only to come to a  realization that he grew up fed lies or misinformation and now attacks and kills the people that he was supposed to be a leader for."

"He... he made his choice."

"No, he didn't! He was taken from his home! My father took him, and I need to find out why! Why he left, why he left me and my family! What did we do!? What did I do-

"Your father... what was his name?" Glynda asked voice low and breaking.

 

"His name is Tai Yang Xiao-long. Born of our island and my father. I need to find him."

"Dammit. It had to be you."

"What was that?"

"I... I know your father Ruby I know who he is."

"Great! You know where is!? Please, can you tell me!?"

"I can not. I do not know where your father is only that he is missing. He left the island some time ago and vanished. If he was anyone else, I would say he was dead."

"No! He is too strong to die!"

"Too  _ stubborn _ is more like it; he would sooner spit in death's face that go quietly."

"That's why my mom's said about him. He was stubborn like a mule and hit like a thunderclap, that's why the loved him an unbreakable spirit and a fist to challenge the strongest. He was perfect!"

"He was also a fool." 

"Don't say that about him!"

"He was a fool, and I know it!"

"You don't know anything!"

"I'm back!" Jaune said walking back to the table that seemed to be about to be tossed on its head and used to beat one of them to death with.

 

"Whoa! Whoa! What's the problem?"

"She thinks that you are without a mother!"

"What?"

"That is not true! All I said was that I am acting as his mother because no one else is!"

"Glynda-

"JAUNE! Tell her you have a mom!"

"I have a mom?"

"Hah! You see Jaune has a mother!"

"I mean I was born... most men and well people tend to have a mother and father. That's just how it works."  Jaune shrugged his shoulder not sure why it seemed people were about to be beat half to death over basic biology.

 

"That's not the point! She thinks she is your mom!"

"For all intents, I am his mother! I was the one Tai left him with when he went on adventures! I was the one who had to take a baby boy from another island and raise him like my own! He is for all purposes my son-

 

"OK! Let's-

"Jaune! Tell her Juniper is a great mother and you want no one else!"

"Who?" Jaune asked again his eyes began to widen as Ruby fumed. 

 

"The woman who gave birth to you! Juniper! She is our queen your mother! She-

"She did not raise me. Kidnapped as I was, I was not her son. Glynda raised me from a child and as far as I am concerned." Jaune stated finally glaring at Ruby she balled her fists her silver eyes narrowed onto him as she took a deep breath.  

 

"Jaune. You are a prince-

"I am a pirate, Ruby. And I am a captain of a pirate ship first and foremost. Now you can accept that or not, but we need to get going."

"Going? Where?"

"We need to find some dust that the Fang has stolen from a convoy, and you have the honor al accompanying us on a fight," Jaune smirked as Ruby took a deep gulp.

\-----

"And this! Is what we are going to be trying to not be murdered with." Sun said as Ruby gasped she had never seen an item like this. Long and grey with a massive wide barrel and a smooth bore.  

"What is this?"

"Have you ever seen a gun?" Sun asked knowing that Ruby had to have seen or heard one in her limited time with them.  Ruby looked down at the weapon with a fascination in her eyes.

"This? I... it feels... cold." Ruby said running a hand on the barrel, she looked at the smooth barrel and feel a pulse of power flood in her. Electricity flooded her veins as she felt something click in her. Something about the weapon felt right... 

"This is what we point at things we want to make dead. Now! You will need to work with one for a while ok?"

"A while? Why?"

"Heh, everyone fights on this ship Ruby, men, woman, human Amazon."

"Hey! I am a human too!"

"Right. But you will need to learn to fire."

"How?"

"Simple _ training."  _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Champions debt is next so hah! Look forward to it if you like it.


End file.
